ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Charming to See You
Plot Hex comes to Mig and Clepron to put a spell on Mig to turn him evil and capture him and take him to Ledgerdomain where he will be drained off his energy and gamatrix. Synopsis Eighteight is seen running away and the blasts his machine gun turret back at Clepron and Mig who are chasing him on top of buildings. Clepron throws a gas bomb at him and he falls down the building but lands safely and causes a car crash to occur along with other cars to stop. Mig jumps off the building and lands safely along with Clepron. He shoots an EMP at Eighteight's suit and Mig runs to him and turns into Jury Rigg. "Jury..Rigg!!" he shouts. He then goes insane and breaks apart his machine with eerie laughter and excitment. "Break! breakbreakbreakbreak!" he shouts. Clepron calms him down and throws Jury Rigg at a car and Mig turns back. Eighteight is defeated this time and then a pink flahs occurs. Hex appears in front of Mig and Clepron. Mig angrily greets him and turns into Puncherbot. "Time to say bye-bye, Hex!" he shouts. Hex grabs Puncherbot and puts a chip on his neck, harming Mig badly. Mig's eyes turn red and he faces Clepron. "Hehe," said Hex. Clepron backs up and is confused. "What did you do to Mig," he asked Hex. "He'll be quite a pleasure," Hex said. Puncherbot runs at Clepron and throws him into a car and then punches him all the way into a building. Clepron then used his machine on him but Puncherbot throws the laser bullet into the wall and grabs Clepron by the shoulders and throws him into a room. "Must take you down," says Puncherbot. He kicks Clepron and then uppercuts him into the second floor. Clepron hesitates and breathes heavily. "Oh man," he says. Just then an orange flash occurs. Humungousaur then lifts the floor and throws it outside where Clepron falls out onto the ground. He throws an electro-web around Humungousaur and badly shocks him. "AGGGHHH!!" he shouted. Clepron then kicks Humungousaur into the building and blasts a missile at him. Hex then appears and does a spell on Clepron and he freezes in magic stone but can still move. "No! Let me out!" he shouted. Hex smiles and teleports the door to anywhere at the spot and throws him and Humungousaur into it. "NO!" shouted Clepron. He breaks out of the stone and barely wedges through the door and it teleports away. He crouches ater Mig and Hex and end sup falling off the ledge and hangs on to the path. "Agh," he said. Mig turned back and was being dragged by Hex. He kicked Hex in the face and the chip fell off. "Get off me Hex!" he shouted. Hex smiled and held him harder. Mig then dialed up Heatblast and turned into him and blasted Hex with fire. "Amo Pedriolia," he said, doing a spell. Heatblast's flames vanished and he fell down and regained his flames. "Woah," he said. Hex then took away Heatblast's powers and Mig was stuck as a useless Heatblast. "Why can't I turn back," he shouted. "Your getting your mana drained anyway," Hex said. Heatblast was shocked and Charmcaster's castle appeared. She came out and smiled at Hex and then threw him at a brick wall and made him knocked out. Heatblast then backflipped in the air and punched Charmcaster in the face and kicked her down. He ran at Hex and shook him. "MY POWER, NOW," he shouted. He tried to regain his power but couldn't. Charmcaster then lifted him in the air and threw him at her. "I have your power, not that bozo," said Charmcaster. Heatblast kicked her in the head and jumped down. He then turned into Eatle and charged at Charmcaster and grabbed her and ran through the castle and broke through walls. He then threw her through a glass window and followed her outside. "WAHHHHH," shouted Eatle. He punched her and then kicked her down. Charmcaster then transported a mana draining machine down and threw Eatle into it and locked him inside. She laughed and turned it on and Mig turned back and pink gas flowed from his body and out into Charmcaster's. "Yes! I can feel yuor mana!" she said. Mig barely could stand and then Clepron whacked her over the ledge of the castle area. "Aggggghhhhhhhh!!!" she screamed, as she fell down. Clepron broke Mig out and the machine went into overdrive mode. "OH NO!" shouted Clepron. Mig then pushed him aside. "I can handle this," he said. He turned into Jury Rigg again and broke apart the machine easily. "THROW," he said. Clepron threw the machine over the edge and it broke into pieces. Mig turned back and hi-fived Clepron and saw Hex waking up. He banged him in the head with a metal pole and Hex still was awake. He froze Mig and Clepron and opened up the door. "Ummm thanks?" said Mig. He and Clepron both went back to Earth and Hex frowned and walked over to the ledge and said a spell and Charmcaster's mana went into him. Hex then walked into the castle and went upstairs. Characters *Miguel Tennyson (beginning and end) *Clepron Villains *Eighteight (beginning) *Miguel Tennyson *Hex *Charmcaster Aliens Used *Jury Rigg (x2) *Puncherbot *Humungousaur *Heatblast *Eatle Trivia *Mig turns into Jury Rigg for the first time. *In this episode, Mig becomes an antagonist. *Hex appears to be a somehwat of a frenemy at the end of this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10